


Little Minx

by merv606



Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Daniel Larusso, Dominant Amanda Larusso, Dominant Johnny Lawrence, F/M, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Daniel knows what he wants and he's going to get it.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Get In Losers, We're Going Pegging or Alternatively, How to Find Yourself In An Accidental Triad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048930
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Little Minx

"He’s been in that shower an awfully long time" Johnny remarks offhandedly. "Especially for him."

"Yeah, well" Amanda smirked, her eyes lighting up, "I know what that means." 

Johnny looked at her, the confusion evident on his face. 

She stopped putting away the dishes she was unloading from the dishwasher. 

It's been a few hours since they had finished supper but instead of cleaning up after, they had sat around with a few drinks talking, enjoying both the warm night air and each other's company. Daniel had excused himself, olive skin of his face flushed adorably from his martinis, and mumbled something about a nice hot shower after a long day. Amanda's eyes had followed his back as he disappeared upstairs. 

His hard day at work, the fidgeting during supper, the tension evident in his body, oh she knew exactly what he wanted tonight. 

And Johnny would be the one to give it to him. 

She momentarily mourned the loss of the missed opportunity to fuck her husband - not like there wouldn't be more but, she was in the mood to come by some other means. His mouth would be heaven she thought and after she was done with him, that pretty little face would be shiny with her. 

She squeezed her legs together - Daniel on his knees was always a sight to see. And that mouth, god is wasn’t just good for selling cars and Karate. 

"He wants to get fucked" she said. "If he takes this long in the shower that's usually the reason. Getting squeaky clean."

"Oh" Johnny said as he licked his lips. "By me or by you" he responded. "or both" he added, a smirk playing on his face. 

This thing may be somewhat new but Amanda appreciated how fast a learner Johnny was. 

She pretended to be considering, although her mind had been made up from the start. "You tonight" she said. "I want his mouth, while he's on his knees for me."

Johnny let out a low whistle. "I bet that's a sight to see."

"You have no idea."

"So what do I do. Bend him over as soon as he walks in here or......"

She squeezed herself again. "As much as I would love to see that, wait until he makes a pass. He usually tries to get it out of you without directly asking for it. It's adorable."

They heard soft footsteps on the stairs as Daniel entered the kitchen. 

"How was your shower?" 

"Good"

"You all finished cleaning up? I would have helped."

"We were chatting as we were going along. Made the load light."

"About?"

Amanda took a sip of her wine. 

"So, what now," Johnny asked. "Coffee, movie ..... dessert," he looked over at Daniel as his eyes slowly trailed up from his faded pajama bottoms, plain white tee, and damp hair. 

Daniel fidgeted with the drawstring on his pajama bottoms under Johnny's lustful gaze.

"I think we may have something here," he muttered absently as he tried to move past Johnny.

‘Fuck this’ Johnny thought, dick straining against his jeans. If Daniel wanted cock, then cock he would get but, Johnny didn't have the patience Amanda did to wait for him, not tonight. Daniel knew what seeing him like that did to Johnny. Little minx.

He caught Daniel by the wrist and a little intake of breath was heard. Daniels eyes tracked down to where Johnny's hand easily held his wrist. He squeezed and a little gasped out "Johnny" was his reward. 

"Come here, baby" Daniel heard his wife say, and he obeyed. Johnny let go of his wrist, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"Johnny's going to fuck you. Here in the kitchen. And after, I want you to come over here, get on your knees, and use that pretty little mouth to make me cum, okay."

"Fuck yes," he said, his hand finding his way to the edge of her panties as he slipped inside them, already finding the crotch damp. His finger moved over her clit into her folds. 

She saw Johnny put both hands on the counter and lean back - watching. 

She signed and with great reluctance removed Daniel’s hand from her crotch. 

His fingers were shiny as he brought them to his mouth. 

Johnny’s muttered "fuck" as he adjusted himself in his jeans 

"Now, Daniel we have a guest and besides as much as I love those hands" - she grabbed one and placed a quick kiss to his knuckles - "I’d rather watch him fuck that sweet little ass over our kitchen table."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I know what it is you were doing in that shower, what you were getting ready for." She reached down to squeeze his ass. "How many fingers did you get up to before you had to stop hmm?!"

"Three" he answered, voice shaky already. "Then I knew I’d come if...."

She cut him off with a kiss, tasting herself, as she imagined him in the shower, flushed face pressed against the shower wall as he got himself clean for them, got himself loose - fucking back on three of those oh so talented fingers - stopping because he knew anymore and he’d come.  


Fuck it, she guided his hand back to her crotch. He rubbed against her, feeling her warmth through her now wet panties.

"Good boys get rewards" she whispered against his lips. "Isn’t that right Johnny?!"

"Yes ma’am" he said. Daniel heard the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down, deafening to his ears in the relative quiet of their kitchen, and the unmistakable sound of Johnny pulling himself out, giving himself a few strokes.

Amanda pushed her own hand into her underwear, covering her husband's. "Better get over there." 

He gave one final swipe up through her slick then walked over to Johnny who grabbed his hand, tasting her on those fingers. 

She watched as Johnny pulled Daniel into him, like it was nothing, Daniel going easily, not like he'd have a choice. Johnny kissed him as a hand disappeared inside the back of Daniel's pants. 

She knows the minute Daniel gets a finger inside when he jolts forwards against Johnny, breath hitching as he rubs himself against Johnny’s thigh. 

"So that’s what you were doing in the shower" Johnny remarks.

Daniel hides his face in Johnny’s shoulder. 

"Getting ready for one of our cocks." 

A muffled "yes" is spoken into Johnny's solid body. 

"Did you have a particular one in mind, when you were upstairs fingering yourself? Upstairs thinking about being fucked. Or it didn't matter who you were picturing as long as you were stuffed full?"

He takes his hand out from the back of Daniels pants who looks pissy. 

Amanda grins, tonight is going to be a more lighthearted affair. 

"That ass just needs a hard cock in it doesn’t it?" He takes Daniels face in his hands and kisses him roughly. 

"A good long fuck?!" 

"God yes."

"Manners, babe" Amanda gently chides. 

"Yes, please" Daniel looks up at Johnny and it’s like a dam breaks. 

Johnny turns Daniel around and bends him over the table - pushing his pants down just enough so his ass is exposed. Johnny fits his dick between Daniels cheeks, running his cock over his crack. 

"Like this?" Johnny whispers.

"No" Daniel moans, canting his hips back in silent request. 

"Where then? Tell me what you want" - he grabbed Daniel's hips, yanking him back against his dick for emphasis - "and i'll give it to you."

"Inside, please" Daniel pants. 

"Inside where?"

Daniel curses as he drops his head forward slightly. 

"Be a good boy and tell me where you want this." He flexed his hips, making Daniel feel how hard he was for him already, the heat of Johnny's cock like a brand on his hole. "Good boys get what they want."

"My ass. I want it inside my ass."

Johnny drops to his knees, spreading Daniel's cheeks. He licks over hole, pliable from his time in the shower. 

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" Daniel chants.  


He needs to get Daniel's bottoms off for that. He considers fucking him like this, just his ass out but he doesn't think it'll allow Daniel to spread his legs enough to let Johnny inside, where he so desperately wants him.

He feels Daniel clench down on his tongue as he works the tip inside. 

Johnny gets Daniel's bottoms off the rest of the way, his hands on either side of Daniel's legs as he pulls them down, his face never once leaving where's he's eating Daniel out. He taps Daniel's ankle who then steps out of them with great difficulty, still thrusting back onto Johnny's face. 

"Make him come on your cock" Amanda says. 

Johnny's back up then, kicking Daniel's legs apart. 

He puts Daniel's head down on the table, his hand in his hair, keeping him in place. 

"Do you need any fingers" he grits out.

"No, just put it in me" he pants out.

Johnny drives home in one thrust. 

"That what you needed?" Johnny growls out

"Yes" Daniel forces out, "oh God." 

"Been aching to have that empty ass filled all day?"

Daniel moans in response, gripping the edges of the table as Johnny fucks into him.

He can feel Johnny's jeans rubbing the backs of his thighs with each thrust and he's reminded that Johnny didn't even bother taking his pants off, just enough to get his dick out and into Daniel. 

The sight that Amanda must be seeing Daniel thinks, him naked, Johnny fully clothed as he's impaled on his thick cock. He moans at the image himself, wishing he could see. 

"God, your ass, one night I swear to god i'm going to stay buried in it all night. Keep you coming on it." 

"Put him on his back" Amanda demands. 

"Yes ma'am" Johnny replies, pulling out, lifting Daniel up with ease, laying him flat on his back on the table. He puts Daniel's legs over his shoulder's. God he loves how flexible Daniel is, loves the feel of his much smaller frame.

He rubs his cock over Daniel's hole just to see how long it will be before...

"Fuck me" Daniel demands.

There it is Johnny smirks. So it'll be like that tonight Johnny thinks. 

Fucking Daniel's ass is fucking Daniel's ass whether he's crying and arching for it like a cat in heat or being a demanding little shit. 

"Yeah, yeah like that" he says. "Fuck, so good."

"Yeah nothing like a hard dick after a hard day." 

Daniel groans. And not in the good way. 

"I can't believe I let you fuck me."

Amanda's laugh sounds throughout the kitchen.

"Please," Johnny scoffs, stopping his thrusting to look down at Daniel. "Like you can go too long without being properly dicked." 

"This is true" Amanda says, smirking.

"You've got a perfectly good dick too" Daniel grumbles.

"This is also true" she concedes. “Now, less talk more fucking, please."

"Yes, ma'am" Johnny smirks.

"There" he shouts as Johnny nails his ass just right.

Christ, Amanda isn't going to last until she can get his mouth but it's not going to stop her from fucking his face all the same. 

He hooks his legs around Johnny, to draw him in, keep him where he needs it.

"Fuck, I won't last long."

Daniel groans, "I don't need you to."

"How is your ass always so tight?" There's a strain in Johnny's voice.

"It's been a couple weeks." 

"Please, we can fuck you both in one night and your ass is still like a vice."

"Flattery will get you everything" he tapers into a moan. 

"I already have everything I want" he says softly, catching Daniel's eye before glancing at Amanda who's looking intently at them both now. 

The moment is broken when Daniel suddenly clenches on a particularly good thrust. 

"There, there, there" he chants.

"I gotcha" Johnny says. 

He lays his hand on Daniel's stomach, "Can you feel me? I'm that deep."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Daniel pants.

"You need my hand or just this?" Johnny asks.

"Just this, fuck just this" Daniel practically wails, his legs dropping off Johnny's shoulders as he pulls them back towards his chest, hands under his knees to widen them so Johnny can step in even closer. Really give it to him.

God he really does love how flexible Daniel is. 

Johnny's really putting his back into it and he'll feel the strain tomorrow but it's worth it for the little "ah, ah, ah's" each jolt of his cock inside Daniel gets him. Like music to his ears.

"God your dick" Daniel pants out, his knuckles turning white where he grips the edge of the kitchen table, bracing himself against the brutal pace of Johnny's hips, in and out, in and out. 

"Flattery will get you everything" Johnny mimics.

"I already have everything I want" he says, looking directly at Johnny, then at his wife and something clicks in place. They all feel it. 

Johnny stills. Speechless. 

He knew these people would be the death of him.

"Now make me cum" Daniel demands. 

"Yes Sir" Johnny said, "always at your service."

"Touch yourself for me" Amanda says.

Daniel takes his cock in hand but Johnny knocks it away and replaces it with his own. 

Daniel rubs over a nipple with his thumb instead, the precum on his fingers adding to the sensation as he wraps his legs around johnny now.

"Yeah, fuck, touch your tits for me" Johnny groans . 

Johnny gives one last thrust, warmth flooding into Daniel. 

He pulls out and shoves two fingers in, curving them and rubs over the head of Daniel's cock with a rough thumb. Daniel throws his head back on the table, muscles in his neck straining as he comes. 

"Told you" Johnny said, smug, as he smacks Daniel's ass. 

Daniel glares at him - Johnny's face an expression of innocence. Daniel snorts. 

"Ladies next" Johnny announces. 

"Isn't it ladies first" Daniel counters.

"Ladies choice actually" Amanda states.

"Touche" they both say.

Daniel is unceremoniously lifted off the table and set on the floor. 

Daniel feels his empty ass involuntarily clench around a phantom cock, stupid Johnny and his casual displays of strength. 

He walks over to his wife on now slightly wobbly legs, feeling Johnny's seed leaking out more with each step, and backs her up against the cupboards, sinks to his knees, and looks up at her from the floor. 

"Oh" she thinks as he runs his hand up her leg, hooking it over his shoulder turning his face to give her thigh a kiss. 

Her hands are in his hair - not like he needs her direction. He knows what he’s doing. She just loves the feel of it between her fingers. It grounds her. 

He licks over her, a long stripe, his tongue flicking against her clit and it's her turn to throw her head back. 

Daniel buries his face in her folds. 

He hooks his arms around her hips from below, putting his hands on her ass so she has nowhere to go. Like she's want to be anywhere but here, a few seconds from orgasm on her husband's mouth while Johnny watches them with heavy eyes. 

She can feel the heat pooling low in her stomach already. Fuck why is he so good at this?

She digs her heel into his back and he moans against her, the vibrations making her feel all sorts of ways.

She rides his face.

Tomorrow morning, she's going to wake Daniel up by riding his dick. Then Johnny's. Swear to God. 

She's almost there she just needs....

"God Amanda, my cum is dripping down his thigh now." 

Amanda makes the mistake of looking down to see Johnny's cum on the floor where it's dripping out of her husband's ass just as Daniel sucks her clit in his mouth. 

She shouts as she cums, pushing his face in, holding it there, just grinding against him as she comes down.

True to her word, his mouth is shiny with her slick when he looks up at her again. 

Johnny walks over and hauls Daniel up, kissing him to taste her. He spreads Daniel for her to see the mess he made of him.

She walks the few steps and drags her fingers up his crack, gathering some of it and slips two fingers inside of Daniel's ass, fingering it back in. His face crumples, hips thrusting back onto his wife's fingers.

Maybe she hasn't missed that opportunity after all. 

The End


End file.
